


Don't Make Me Wait

by xynis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kuroo's so in love lmao, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Kenma, Rimming, god this is so porny what the fuck, this is basically a huge excuse for rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xynis/pseuds/xynis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma's pretty introverted so most of the time Kuroo just lets him have his space. But sometimes Kenma doesn't need space. Sometimes Kenma needs sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Me Wait

Kenma's shy. Kuroo knows that. He also fucking loves the guy, so he gives him his space. Most of the time they're just in the vicinity of each other, doing their own thing. Sometimes they do each other instead, cuz he also loves fucking the guy. It's a pretty great relationship. But usually, realistically, Kenma just wants to hang out with his boyfriend with minimal interaction.

Kuroo's used to it. And he doesn't really mind, honestly. He's pretty great at carrying on a (sometimes one-sided) conversation with his introverted boyfriend and if he didn't love Kenma's Video Game Concentration Face then this relationship probably wouldn't have worked in the first place.

The only problem is that _Kuroo's used to it_. And he doesn't make a move on Kenma very often because usually Kenma doesn't really want it. And sometimes, sometimes, he waits too long in between affirming their relationship, and Kenma gets impatient.

So today, Kuroo's watching tv when Kenma appears in front of the screen, wearing a t-shirt and boxers and god, he's making _that face_ , and Kuroo's not gonna lie, it's already got him a little hard.

"Kuroo." Kenma says, a little sharply.

"Kenma." Kuroo says back, and he doesn't know what's on the tv anymore because Kenma's got him right by the dick and he hasn't even touched him and it hasn't even been that long but Kuroo already can't wait.

"Are you going to eat me out or what?"

"God yes." Kuroo breathes and he's torn between melting into the couch and sinking to the floor in front of his boyfriend.

Fortunately, he doesn't have to make the decision because Kenma fucking  _saunters_ over and kisses him deep and dirty, licking into his mouth and pulling away again before Kuroo can put his hands in his hair the way he loves to. It's not enough - Kuroo loves making out before sex and working his boyfriend into a mess, but Kenma clearly has other plans.

"Lay down," Kenma says softly against Kuroo's cheek and he obeys, sliding down on the couch until he's sprawled out and looking up at the smaller boy.

Kenma pulls his shirt off and there's nothing special or sexed up about it because he's still Kenma and he's still kind of shy, but Kuroo drinks in the sight. And then the boxers are off and Kuroo's a little disappointed that Kenma's dick is still pretty much flaccid when Kuroo's already sporting a halfie, but he doesn't stay disappointed long as Kenma moves closer and lifts his leg over Kuroo's face.

God, Kuroo loves this. Even though Kenma's obviously bathed there's still this musky scent that never quite goes away and Kuroo buries his face between Kenma's ass cheeks and just breathes for a second, filling himself with  _Kenma._

Kenma reaches back and swats Kuroo's head.

"Enough. Get going."

And really, Kuroo's not much of a teaser, so he does. He starts with little wet kisses, open mouthed and gentle, getting Kenma used to the touch, and then he's using broad licks. He spends a little bit of time by Kenma's balls, trying to get him erect because it's really not fair that Kuroo's the one who's hard here. It doesn't take very much of that for Kenma to start moving his hips, bringing his hole closer to Kuroo.

Kuroo smirks just a little bit before giving Kenma what he wants, wetly kissing and licking at the smaller boy's hole, oh so gently getting him to relax until Kenma's twitching and his hands are grasping at Kuroo's shirt and he doesn't say it but he's  _ready_.

And  _god_ Kuroo loves this part - loves forcing his tongue into the ring of muscle and gently licking into Kenma. His fucking _tongue_ is _inside_ of Kenma and honestly by now he's actually pretty hard.

He's obviously not the only one though, because Kenma's doing those fucking adorable little panting gasps as he slowly gyrates against Kuroo's face, pushing for more.

Kuroo waits a little longer, basking in his slow licks and the heady feeling of Kenma's muscles contracting around his tongue, waits until Kenma's loose and open for him before he adds a finger.

And Kenma moans, that beautiful starting moan when he's really getting into it and even though he doesn't like being vocal in sex he can never seem to stifle that first moan and Kuroo fucking loves it.

Kuroo pushes deep into Kenma, licking wetly and twisting his finger until he's pushed against Kenma's prostate, and  _now_ Kenma's getting into it, rocking back into Kuroo and stifling his moans.

Kuroo's had two fingers in Kenma for a while by the time Kenma decides it's time to reciprocate, nuzzling against Kuroo's crotch.

Kuroo wasn't ready, he'd almost forgotten about his boner with the focus he had on Kenma. So it's only to be expected when he moans loudly, pulling his face away for a second and breathe.

Kenma stops immediately. "Keep going, Tetsurou."

The words put a fire in Kuroo's blood. _Tetsurou_. He wants to flip them around take Kenma, make him squirm and gasp and moan, because Kenma's fucking  _his_ and he's the only one who could ever do this to Kuroo.

But he knows that if he waits. If he waits and gives Kenma exactly what he wants, the sex can only go uphill from here.

So he does.

He moves back to Kenma's ass, losing the gentle relaxed touches and going at it in earnest, licking inside Kenma and fucking his fingers into him, hitting his prostate hard with every pass.

And there's that moan, barely through Kenma's lips before he's cut it off and moved his face back to Kuroo's dick, shaking as he undoes the zipper.

Shit, fuck, Kenma takes him into his mouth and it feels so goddamn good. Kuroo moans wantonly into Kenma, continuing his work and this is not the best blowjob Kenma's ever given him but Kuroo can't really blame him because Kenma's fucking _finally_ rock hard and desperate.

Kuroo's almost definitely smirking as his boyfriend comes undone on top of him, gasping  _Tetsurou_ over and over and he's got a hand around Kuroo's dick but it's not really getting any attention and Kuroo knows he's close by the way he's shaking.

He slips in a third finger and relentlessly massages Kenma's prostate, bringing his other hand up to give Kenma's cock some much-needed attention and that's it, Kenma's done.

He's so goddamn  _cute_ as he curls up against Kuroo's chest, basically fucking whimpering  _Tetsurou_ as he comes, clamping down on Kuroo's fingers and spurting all over his chest. Kuroo's still wearing his t-shirt and now it's pretty fucking gross but he doesn't really care, working  his boyfriend through his orgasm with gentle touches until Kenma's sated and on the verge of overstimulated.

And then, fucking finally, Kuroo pulls his fingers out of Kenma and rotates their positions so Kenma's facing him, looking so beautifully fucked out and tired. Kuroo kisses him, gently, wanting nothing more than to flip them over and push into him right then and there but kissing Kenma is definitely higher on the list. Nothing beats kissing Kenma, threading his fingers through the blond locks and pulling him in. Kuroo can't taste very good but Kenma doesn't complain, kissing back slowly until his energy starts to return.

The moment Kenma deepens the kiss Kuroo reaches down and grabs his ass, grinding up, seeking whatever friction he can get.

Kenma chuckles against his lips. "Just fuck me, Tetsurou."

"That's the plan, but spit isn't lube, Kenma. Gimme a sec."

Kenma doesn't laugh but he's smiling as Kuroo reluctantly pushes him off and stands, walking uncomfortably to grab the lube and a condom from his wallet.

When he turns around Kenma's in a more comfortable position, laying on the couch and looking at Kuroo with those eyes like he's still trying to figure something out.

Kuroo's on top of him in a second, kissing him deeply for several long seconds before pulling away to meet Kenma's eyes. "I can stop, Kenma. I can take care of it later."

And Kenma looks legitimately surprised, like Kuroo isn't always a gentleman which he totally is.

And then he's shy again, looking away, past Kuroo's shoulder as he says quietly, "No, I wanna do it."

God, god, Kuroo has to bury his face in the crook of Kenma's neck for a second because he's so goddamn cute.

He takes a good long time prepping Kenma. He's already pretty loose and everything, but it's way more fun to have sex when both parties are turned on so Kuroo slowly works Kenma back up to hardness. It doesn't take as long as he gives it, really, but watching Kenma squirm under his hands is pretty great.

When he's finally inside, it's heaven. Kenma's pretty limp underneath him, probably because he's already had an orgasm, but Kuroo's more than happy to take control. It's not exactly gentle sex and it doesn't exactly last long (he's been hard for a long time! give him a break!) but Kenma's so much looser now and he's letting those beautiful moans out, and pretty soon Kuroo's the one whispering  _Kenma_ as he comes undone inside his boyfriend, jerking Kenma's dick desperately to get him off too.

Kuroo collapses on top of/sort of next to Kenma and says the only thing that comes to mind. "I love you, Kenma. Love you. Love you. Love you, Kenma."

He can feel how embarrassed Kenma is. Can tell how he's avoiding looking at Kuroo as he says, "I. Love you too, Tetsurou."

**Author's Note:**

> why do my smut fics all turn into fluff
> 
> also at first i was gonna do the spit-as-lube thing and then i thought nah


End file.
